In a known fuel pump, an impeller in a casing is rotationally driven by a motor to feed a fuel under pressure. In a fuel pump disclosed in Patent Document 1, a rotor of a motor is made up of a rotating shaft, an inner core to be fitted on the rotating shaft, and a bonded magnet covering the periphery of the inner core. The bonded magnet includes, for example, a neodymium bonded magnet, and has a cylindrical part, a top plate closing the two ends of the cylindrical part, and a bottom plate. While a D-shape of a cross section of an end of the rotating shaft may be accompanied with loss of dynamic balance of a rotor, such loss of dynamic balance is corrected by a recess or a protrusion of each of the top plate and the bottom plate.